


The Losers Club Plays Minecraft (And All Hell Breaks Loose)

by mclovinparisknee666



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crackfick, F/M, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wholesome Friendship, eddie kaspbrak being whiny but in a funny way, either this takes place in modern day or they just somehow have minecraft in the 80s, i love their group dynamic, mike hanlon is a national treasure, please don’t take this seriously i wrote it at 2 am, richie tozier burns shit down, richie tozier with tnt is scarier than pennywise, stanley uris being a sarcastic edgelord, the losers club plays minecraft, the relationships are very minor in the backround it’s just about the group friendship, they all pick on ben but it’s ok it’s just friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclovinparisknee666/pseuds/mclovinparisknee666
Summary: The Losers Club decides to have some wholesome fun and play Minecraft, shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	The Losers Club Plays Minecraft (And All Hell Breaks Loose)

Xxtrashm0uth_milf_f00kerxX- Whos ready for some good old fashioned minecrafting!

eddie_k_- wtf is that gamertag change it right now before my mom comes in and sees

**Xxtrashm0uth_milf_f00kerxX has changed their gamertag to Mrs_K_cu0m_slut696969**

eddie_k_ - BEEP BEEP RICHIE.

red_robin_stan - what the fuck is going on here i spent an hour making a fucking microsoft account to play this godforsaken game with you guys and you repay me by defiling my eyeballs with “Mrs_K_cu0m_slut696969”

Mrs_K_cu0m_slut696969- you wouldn’t know art if it stared you in the face stan.

also you have no room to be critiquing my username when you’re named after a mediocre chain restaurant.

red_robin_stan- stfu im not named after the restaurant Red Robin it just happens to be that my favorite bird is a robin and my favorite color is red.

farm_b0y_hanlon- well, for what it’s worth richie, I appreciate your usernames

Mrs_K_cu0m_slut696969- thank you mikey i knew you would understand. everyone else is just so uncultured.

billiam_shakespeare- hate to interrupt whatever the fuck is happening here but don’t we have some Minecraft to play?

benny_boy_haystack- yeah let’s get started! also hope you guys don’t mind that I came on and gathered us all some basic material earlier, just some stone tools :) :) :) UwU

Mrs_K_cu0m_slut696969- i hope that UwU is ironic because I swear to god if it wasnt

beverly_marshmallow- rich leave him alone youre embarrassing him

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in 10 minutes at 1:47 am i should probably go to sleep now
> 
> updates every couple days tho thanks for reading this pile of shit!!!


End file.
